1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a card having a surface contact point.
2. Description of the Related Art
To expand or specialize the functions of an electronic device, a card having a surface contact point for a special circuit is inserted into the electronic device.
For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card is inserted in a mobile telephone to specialize the telephone for the owner. Consequently, anyone having a SIM card can use the telephone set as his or her personal telephone.
By removing the cover of a mobile telephone set, access can be made to a SIM card socket connector so that it is easy to replace the SIM card. The connector comprises a base made of an insulative material, a plurality of contact elements supported by the base, and a frame rotatably supported by the base. A SIM card is inserted into the frame and the frame is closed onto the base such that the SIM card is brought into contact with the resilient contact elements. The frame is locked to the base. As Japanese patent application Kokai No. 502059/93 shows, the frame is moved along the base by a predetermined distance so that their flexible latch portions snap each other for making lock. Then, the cover is attached and the mobile telephone functions as a dedicated device for the SIM card owner.
However, the above latch portions of the frame and the base receive large forces for elastic deformation so that they wear after a period of use and fail to lock.